sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Richter Varion
Biography Background Richter Varion (7 BBY— )Richter was born on the prestigious world of Anaxes. Home to many families associated with a tradition of service in the Imperial Fleet. The planet is an ecumenopolis, in that it is a planetwide city much like Coruscant. However, it is sprinkled with beautiful parks and green areas in and around the city. Born to his father, Commander Fren Varion of the Imperial Navy, and his mother Oria, he was raised much of the time with his father away on duty. However, that did not stop his mother from raising him in their household with a fine sense of imperial tradition. Bred from childhood to follow in his father's footsteps, Richter was schooled in his childhood years at home with the aid of an Empire approved tutor. After learning his basic skills and language abilities, his schooling was transferred to a youth academic program at the Anaxes Citadel at the age of nine. An astute student, both his legacy (as his father was an attendee) and his initial testing him placed him for Imperial grants to attend. It was through these years where he learned the importance of higher education focusing on the history of the Empire, ethics, civics, and most importantly: the skills of a future soldier for the Empire. Growing up in a military school environment honed Richter's soldiering skills and adherence to military protocol. It is also well to be mentioned that in the year of 10ABY, Richter was awarded first prize in an intermural boxing tournament. A picture of him accepting the award from the Lieutenant Commander overseeing the schooling still stands there today. Graduating with honors at the age of 18 with his father in attendance, he and his fellow students were met with a joyous ceremony of graduation at the parade grounds and given military honors. Not long thereafter, Richter departed for his training at the Naval Academy. Training History Perhaps it was his father's doing, recommendation of his teachers, token unseen forces, or a little of all three, but Richter had solely intended on attending the intense schooling at Prefsbelt IV. Much to his suprise, however, his graduation paperwork presented him for an assignment at the Vensenor Flight Academy on Arkanis in the outer rim. Of his fifty classmates, only two others had been asked to the same academy. Vensenor Academy is a specialized flight academy, focusing on both traditional and alternative training methods, focusing on "out of the box" style thinking towards tactics. The academy itself was a very trying and physical academy, pushing both his body and mind's limitations in the early months. Trained like a soldier at first, it was only after a year of isolated and lonesome "boot camp" style life that he moved forward into his naval training. Of his initial class of forty-five, only thirty remained after the first year. A nearly neverending regiment of physical training, weapons training, flight simulator, and technical memorization followed. After weeding out the applicants that required emotional reassurances and could not overcome their physical limitations, twenty remained. It was then explained to the remaining applicants that they were now a part of one of the most unique training academies in the empire. At the beginning of his second year, the remaining applicants were awarded with private quarters, access to entertainment during approved hours, better food, and softer beds. However, the training was increased. The cadets learned to focus on their duties aside from their distractions. Their sim training turned into actual vehicular training over land. By the end of year two...fifteen applicants remained. Continuing through CQB training, interrogation resistance techniques, and slight espionage training, it was from this point forward that no further applicants 'washed out'. The remaining three years turned what were once newborn skills into statistics, borne out of military precision. Alongside that precision, were many hours of reviewing battle footage and honing their perception to theorize and to outthink their opponents. When he graduated, he was not given notice of his future rank or assignment. There was only a private ceremony with an address by a Moff. He wasn't even told that he had graduated at the top of his class. He was given his belongings (which were few) and placed onto a transport, bound for his first assignment. Current Events To be continued... Personal File RP Logs See Richter's RP Logs. For a complete listing of RP Logs, click ''here''. OOC Info To view this players OOC information, click ''--NOT AVAIABLE--''. Varion, Richter Varion, Richter Varion, Richter